Edgar Cloggs' Tale of Fame
by FredMischiefmanagedGeorge
Summary: "If Edgar Cloggs was so famous, why haven't we heard of him?" George asked, arms crossed. (Edgar Cloggs, though not on the list, is a canon character)


**A.N.**

 **Title: Edgar Cloggs' tale of Fame**

 **Round: 10**

 **Position: Chaser 2**

 **Team: Puddlemer United**

 **Prompts: At bottom**

 **Task: Write about Edgar Cloggs**

 **Words: 1711**

* * *

Edgar Cloggs was a wizard, but a regular old trader to the tenth century England. He was nothing great. Just a man living on dreams in that old inn up the road. Cloggs dreamed one day he would be famous. Many in his position had similar dreams. Cloggs would often voice these aloud when he had a glass in his hands.

"Ya know what, mate?"

"Yeah, Eddie?"

"I'm gonna be famous one day."

The other person would chuckle. Cloggs' dreamy eyes would fire up, flashing to his companion. Then Cloggs would point at them, shaking his head.

"Just you wait…" he would say. "Just you wait…"

Edgar Cloggs was determined. Nothing would stand in his path to greatness. Even the few coins he had wouldn't stop him. Edgar Cloggs would change history in a way no one ever had.

Now England was the not the place it is today. It was quite a different place at that time. So different that the lands were overrun by pixies, hippogryphs and all sorts of magical beings. There was so much magic in the air that on a rare occasion, a tree could be seen moving itself from one place to the next. Humans had developed their own magical powers in years long ago. Only now was it making an even stronger appearance than before. Non-magical persons embraced the magical culture with open arms. It marveled them.

Now this kingdom had kind rulers. A King, a Queen, and a Princess. Everyone adored them. The King and Queen were well known throughout the land for their ability to make the kingdom profitable. There was so much appreciation for the King and Queen that there was a designated day where all the citizens of the kingdom were encouraged to bring gifts. The gift-givers would later party at the palace. The next party was in two days time.

This party was celebrating the Princess' eighteenth birthday. Now this princess was not like every other princess you hear about. This princess liked to go on adventures and explore. Edgar Cloggs took this information into account as he planned.

Edgar Cloggs believed that this was his time to shine. He would have to make the Princess be awed by his gift. The fact that the Princess was not much of a princess would be a little more helpful.

The present had to show respect, be rich, yet something that the Princess would keep forever. Edgar Cloggs thought and thought. There had to be something out there. So Cloggs sat and slept. There were only two days to think of what gift he had to give!

What does the Princess love?

Edgar Cloggs did not know.

The Princess enjoyed anything magic. She was the only magical one in her family. The Princess also enjoyed watching tournaments. Jousting or other magical things.

"Entertainment!" Edgar Cloggs yelled.

It had to be something entertaining and new. Something refreshing and fun. A tournament. A game. A... _game_!

"A game! A game!" Edgar Cloggs exclaimed, gleefully. "Yes, this is perfect. Now what will this game be?"

Edgar Cloggs thought once again. He rushed over to his old newspapers, throwing them this way and that. Cloggs searched for any games that the Princess may have liked. He came up with quite a few.

"Let's see here...Stichstock, Aingingein, Creaothceann, Shuntbumps, and Swivenhodge…"

Edgar Cloggs flopped down, his hair an unruly mess. Cloggs' spirits were not high. There were way too many games to choose. That night, Edgar Cloggs went to sleep rather reluctantly. After his eyes fluttered shut and his snores had filled the room, Edgar Cloggs began to dream.

Edgar Cloggs dreamed that he was playing Stichstock, protecting the inflated dragon bladder from the oncoming offenders. A kick here and a kick there, Edgar Cloggs was unsuccessful at protecting the bladder. It burst.

As the bladder exploded, Edgar Cloggs was pulled into another dream. He blinked, a blinding light above him. Then it was gone. It reappeared within the next moment. Cloggs realized he was once again on a broom, but was clutching a ball. Hardly caring for the ball, Cloggs came to recognize that he was playing the game Aingingein. At the end of all the barrels Clogg flew through, there was a goal. Flying through the last one, Clogg threw the ball towards the goal. The ball went through.

 _Smack!_

Edgar Cloggs had smacked his face right into the goal post. He closed his eyes and waited for his back to hit the the ground below. Yet it never came. Edgar Cloggs peeked through his lids at the scene around him. There were other players with cauldrons sticking to their heads.

Edgar Cloggs was confused. It was such an odd sight! The players wearing cauldrons on their head! Then Edgar felt a weight on his own.

"Aha!" Edgar said. "It appears I am wearing a cauldron on my own head!"

It was such an odd thought. What would bring Edgar to do such a thing? Suddenly Edgar was flung forwards by a force below him. Cloggs realized a broom was once again between his legs.

"Hmm…" Cloggs said. "It appears that I am playing the game Creaothceann!"

Cloggs felt himself jerk this way and that. Cloggs suddenly felt more like a spectator in his own body than an actual participant of the game. Cloggs watched the rocks pile into his cauldron. It was frustrating not to be in control of his own body, yet Cloggs was not afraid. Cloggs almost questioned his lack of fear but that particular question floated away in the dull whispers of his mind. Cloggs became intrigued by what was being displayed to him.

"Surely it means something?"

Then it all disappeared and Cloggs was met with the shortest dream sequence. It was where Cloggs was knocked off of his broom by an oncoming jouster. Cloggs was grateful that it was over quickly as the man felt it would bruise badly later.

"Now that was definitely Shuntbumps!" Cloggs groaned. "I am glad to be rid of it."

Once again Cloggs found himself on a broom. Now a large hedge was in his sights. It was so big it definitely could rival Hogwarts' size. Cloggs feared what could be hiding behind this great hedge. Squinting, Cloggs spotted movement above him. A small round object had flown over the hedge and was now descending. Right onto Edgar Cloggs. Edgar Cloggs attempted to move the broom away steadily. Yet it seemed to stay put as a cat would when the owner wished it to bathe. Edgar Cloggs yelped as the unknown object came down.

Then without thought, Edgar Cloggs felt his arm raise above his head and catch the _thing_. Swinging it to the side, Edgar passed it to a partner who had not been present before. Yet his appearance did not surprise Edgar Cloggs. Something that continued to confuse Cloggs but the man otherwise ignored.

"That appears to be Swivenhodge!"

Something in Edgar Cloggs' brain clicked. The next second the man bolted upright. Realizing that he was now awake, Cloggs set to work. He flung aside his covers and drew up diagrams. Edgar Cloggs had found the right gift. One that the princess would love. An all new game.

Edgar Cloggs stayed up all night. When the sun rose, he rushed out of his house with his finished plans. Yes, it would be a fine gift indeed. Edgar Cloggs turned many heads as he ran. Cloggs had ruffled hair and was bruised all over with a black eye. It was an odd site, and the flying piece of paper that Cloggs dragged after him was not helping.

Cloggs reached the palace by midday. Edgar Cloggs' desperateness and excitement were to blame for his lack of weariness. The man pranced eagerly in place as he awaited his turn.

When Edgar Cloggs finally was able to present his idea, the man burst into the throne room. After some unrest with the guards it settled down. Edgar Cloggs excitedly explained the idea to the Princess. She sat forwards quite interested.

When Edgar Cloggs had finished his presentation, he looked at the rulers expectantly. Yet he found everyone looking at the Princess for a response. Cloggs' gaze leapt to the Princess. He felt a sinking feeling as his face turned red. The Princess' face was flat.

Quite slowly, the Princess began to smile. He stared in shock. The Princess was beaming at him, no, full-out grinning.

"Stop the gifts!" the Princess shouted. "Let us play this...er...this game of…?"

"Quidditch." Edgar Cloggs put out meekly.

"Ah, yes." the Princess nodded. "Let us play this game Quidditch!"

"Right now, miss?" Cloggs asked.

"Well I expect you have everything prepared." the Princess frowned. "Unless you don't, in which case…"

"No! No! I do!" Cloggs exclaimed. "We just need an open field and six goal posts!"

"Done."

And so the game of Quidditch was born and the Princess liked the gift very much. Edgar Cloggs became well known throughout the land of England. He later became a beloved King after marrying the Princess and living to a very prosperous age. He died old and rich. Edgar Cloggs became famous.

* * *

"Hippogriph dung!"

"You're just pulling our legs!"

"No I am not." Edgar Cloggs' ghost smiled. "It's the honest truth."

"Don't lie to us ghost!" a first year by the name of Fred Weasley shouted.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it was rude to point?" Edgar Cloggs pointed out.

Fred Weasley hesitantly retracted his finger but continued to glare at Cloggs. Next to Fred, sat his twin. George Weasley was completely identical.

"If Edgar Cloggs was so famous, why haven't we heard of him?" George asked, arms crossed.

"Besides, this sounds like a fairytale." Fred said.

"Yeah and those are for children." George agreed. "And we aren't children."

"Aren't children." Fred repeated.

"Forgive me for mistaking two first years as children." Edgar Cloggs muttered.

The twins blinked up at him in response.

"Every story has a little truth in it." Edgar Cloggs' ghost said.

"Whatever." Fred shrugged. "Hey George do you want to hit the bludger around a bit?"

"Sure." George nodded.

The two raced off and Edgar Cloggs was left behind, shaking his head. "Kids."

* * *

 **A.N. So...tired...*dies***

 **So here you go! I hope it wasn't too cut offish but anyway...I wanted to make this very fairy tale-ish but this week has been busy.**

 **Prompts:**

 **7\. (word) tree**

 **13\. (word) eager**

 **(word) sinking**


End file.
